His Hat and Her Song
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: Trapped after his own stupid mistake in a hole in the ground, Ness can't help but feel like a failure. Paula comforts him in the one way she knows how, by a lullaby and a psychic connection.


**Earthbound in America for Wii U? Its like the Nintendo gods of America heard the fan's cries. Anyway, here's a fanficiton!**

"Paula, are you okay?"

Paula opened her eyes. She had just contacted a friend whom she had never met, Jeff, to come save her and Ness. They were currently, well, in the ground.

"Yes, I'm fine. You?"

"Mm." Ness said.

Paula walked over to him. Ness had been sitting in the corner his hands in his head. He looked sad.

"Ness," Paula began. "Ness, are you homesick?"

Ness tensed at the question. "Yes," he muttered, refusing to meet Paula's gaze.

"Oh." Paula said. She carefully placed her hand on Ness' shoulders. "Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything I could do? I could use my PSI too-"

"No," Ness said sighing. "PSI won't cure this stupid thing, I tried that already. Don't waste your energy on me. After all I just-" Ness pulled his knees closer to his chest. 'I just, just-"

"Just what?"

"I got us into this stupid mess." Ness said, making a fist out of his hand and punching the earthy floor. "I got us trapped in this stupid hole, cemetery, thing. I should've known something was shady about that hotel and now-" He said, his hand going to his hat, "I made you contact a unknown friend to help save us! Think of the risk we're putting him in. No, _I'm_ putting him in." He took the hat of his head. "I don't deserve to wear something like this." He said flinging the cap to the side of the room.

Paula watched the hat land on the other side of the room. The hat was Ness' signature look. What made Ness, well, Ness. It classified him as a leader in a weird way. Seeing it fly across the room, Paula understood the meaning of what Ness just did. He had just decided he wasn't a good enough leader. She then heard a sniffle behind her. "I'm so sorry," she hear Ness say. Paula could sense that he was crying. Crying over his failure, at his stupidity. She hated seeing Ness this vulnerable and weak.

"Please don't cry Ness!" She pleaded. "If you start crying then I'm, I'm going to-" tears began falling down Paula's face. If Ness was crying, then it was over, done. Game over. With no Ness, Paula didn't feel confident in herself. Sure, she became more powerful and stronger, but without Ness, she felt weak. She sniffled loudly and pulled her own knees to her chest, whimpering loudly. This made Ness stop crying and look up at her. Paula was now in the position Ness had just been in. Ness rushed over to her. "Please don't cry." He said.

"I'm scared," Paula's voice was muffled. "I'm scared of this place. I'm scared of what the future holds. I'm scared that Jeff will be in trouble."

Jeff, that must have been the name of the third child, Ness realized. "Paula, look at me."

Paula shook her head. "You'll only make me cry more." She said.

"Paula please." She lifted her head, meeting Ness gaze. A psychic connection went between the two teens. They both could feel their emotions being passed to one another. Ness widened his eyes at the emotions Paula was allowing him to feel. A bigger fear than what Ness was feeling. Ness lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. Paula wiped away her tears. "What for?" she asked.

"I lost sight of something important." Ness said. "I was so hung up on my failures as a leader that I forgot something. I lost my courage, I lost my kindness." Ness smiled. "I won't cry anymore Paula, and I hope you won't either. I-I want to protect the world," Ness said standing and walking over to his hat. He picked it up, "I want to learn from my mistakes, not brood over them. I want to create a world that we can laugh in and play in. a world that children can play in and not worry about things attacking them. I want to make my family proud, I want to make your family proud." He said lifting the hat and replacing it on his head. "I want to make a world where you never have to cry again Paula." He said turning around. "I'm sorry." He said again. "I want to make you smile."

Paula was already smiling. She could feel Ness being re-energized, as if a butterfly from his Sanctuary had came and healed him. She could feel his confidence back in him. She could feel kindness. She smiled. "It's stupid but, " she said getting up and taking Ness' hands. "I just realized your name is in the word kindness. You are nothing but that, kind," she said looking into his eyes and giggling slightly, "Ness? Let's protect this world, together."

Ness nodded, a confident smile on his face.

"Yes, lets." He said.

Paula then began humming softly. Ness' eyes widened. He recognized the song as the lullaby his mother sang to him.

"Paula how did you-?"

"Your mom taught me this song. Last time we went to your house, remember? I don't know all the lyrics yet but she said if you ever felt homesick, I should sing you this song." Paula blushed a little, "I-if it makes you feel uncomfortable then I can-"

"No," Ness said. His face turned slightly red. "Please keep going."

Paula closed her eyes and hummed some more. Ness mouthed the lyrics to himself. After Paula had hummed it over several times, she began singing a little. "_Take a melody_

_Simple as can be…"_

Paula blushed, "Sorry I-"

"Keep singing," Ness said, giving her hands a squeeze. Paula continued. She sang until the song ended. She opened her eyes and met Ness' gaze. They both looked at each other, their hands together. Then, as if he had just eaten a Skip Sandwich, Ness quickly kissed her on the cheek. He pulled back just as fast. "Thanks," he said blushing.

Paula touched the place where Ness had kissed her. 'No problem." She said. They looked at each other. It felt awkward, but it felt good, it felt like, like-

_Love._

CRASH

Ness and Paula quickly turned around. A giant spaceship had crashed right in front of them and a blonde haired boy with glasses was clambering out, coughing. Ness and Paula looked at each other and grinned. Ness walked over to the boy and offered him his hand. The boy looked up. "Ness right?" he asked sheepishly.

Ness smiled. "Yeah, welcome to the team Jeff."

**And done. YAY EARTHBOUND! You finally made it back to the USA. Too bad I don't have a Wii U**


End file.
